Baby
by Accasia Li
Summary: Pertanggung jawaban dan komitmen macam apa yang akan diberikan oleh Hatake Kakashi pada Yamanaka Ino, gadis belia yang dihamili olehnya?


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, gaje, crack pairs, alur dan konflik yang tak jelas serta penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Euhhh . . ."

Erang seorang pria berambut jabrik keperakan begitu sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah kamar dengan sempurna mengenai indera penglihatannya, dengan malas ia mengubah posisi dari tidur menjadi terduduk, bahkan 'nyawanya' belum terkumpul sempurna! Salahkan pagi yang terlalu cepat datang sehingga ia menjadi seperti ini sekarang, seingatnya juga ia hanya tertidur selama 2 jam! 2 jam waktu yang sangat singkat mengingat ia baru saja pulang dari klub malam sekitar jam 2 pagi dan saat itu pula seorang gadis 'gila' menerjang masuk ke apartemen yang ia tinggali sendiri.

Gadis gila?! Seketika matanya yang memang sipit itu membulat seketika, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah tempat tidurnya dimana gadis itu tengah meringkuk di kasurnya yang nyaman sedangkan dia sendiri?

Kakashi menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya bangun dari tempatnya duduk saat ini dan mendekati gadis Yamanaka itu, "Yamanaka . . ." panggilnya lirih, perlahan mendudukkan dirinya di samping anak ke-2 keluarga Yamanaka itu, tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat karena menahan tangisannya, entah sudah berapa jam ia seperti ini sedangkan bagaimana dengan pria itu sendiri yang sempat-sempatnya tidur di tengah pembicaraan penting diantara keduanya.

"A-apa . . . Apa kau yakin itu anakku?" tanyanya memastikan kembali informasi yang beberapa jam tadi baru saja ia dapatkan. Hah! Tentu saja Kakashi dalam kondisi diantara sadar dan mabuk mengingat berapa botol alkhohol yang telah ia tenggak malam itu bersama Asuma, Kurenai, Tsunade, Jiraya dan Gai, seniornya di Universitas Konoha dulu.

' _Asuma! Tsunade! Siallllll!'_ umpatnya dalam hati mengingat kedua sahabatnya yang ia kenal sebagai Guru dan Dokter pribadi keluarga dari dara cantik putri semata wayang mendiang Yamanaka Inoichi itu, jika benar bayi itu adalah bayinya maka apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya setelah kedua orang itu mengetahui hal ini?

"Kau . . .! Bagaimana kau bisa berkata demikian sedangkan aku hanya melakukannya denganmu? Bagaimana kau bisa berkata demikian sedangkan kau yang merenggut keperawananku, huh?"

Arghhtttt! Gadis ini benar! Ja- ja- jadi . . .?

Kedua bola mata miliknya mengedarkan pandangannya pada perut milik Ino yang masih terlihat datar itu.

Bayiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mandi dan merapikan diri kini keduanya duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah ruangan kecil tempat Kakashi tinggal. Sedari tadi Ino enggan untuk menatap pria yang ia rasa tengah menatapnya secara intens itu, berkali-kali ia mendengar helaan napas dari mulut prianya, menandakan ia sedang menanggung beban yang sangat berat saat ini.

Apakah ini semua adalah kesalahan ketika ia tahu betul bahwa pria ini sedang mengejar mimpinya untuk menjadi Dokter bedah terbaik se-Jepang? Sedangkan dirinya hanyalah seorang gadis kecil berusia 17 tahun yang bahkan belum lulus sekolah, bagaimana dengan mimpi-mimpinya dan mimpi pria yang duduk dihadapannya ini?

Ia masih ingin bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya, berbelanja pakaian, ke salon atau datang ke konser penyanyi favoritnya, hal-hal yang tentu saja akan ia kesampingkan ketika ia mempunyai bayi nanti.

Asap rokok mengepul dan mengusik indera penciuman putri Yamanaka yang otomatis tersadar dari lamunannya, memberanikan diri ia mendongakkan kepala dan memandang Kakashi yang tengah menghisap rokok kesukaannya, "Apa kau ingin menggugurkan janin itu?" tanya pria berambut keperakan itu tanpa basa-basi, "Atau kau ingin tetap mempertahankannya?" imbuhnya.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan di usianya yang masih 17 tahun ini? Merawat bayi, menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan mengurus suami?

Rona kemerahan terpancar dari kedua pipi Ino, menjadi ibu rumah tangga? Mengurus keperluan Kakashi, menyiapkan makanan untuknya, tidur dengannya, . . . oh! Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Ino?!

Melihat ekspresi Ino seperti ini sontak membuat Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya heran, satu alisnya terangkat penuh curiga dengan apa yang sedang calon ibu dari anaknya itu pikirkan, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uh~?" Ino berjingkat kaget, "Aku . . . Ughhh~!" ia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Dapat Kakashi dengar bahwa kini Ino tengah mengeluarkan semua makanan yang tadi telah ia santap, jadi ini bukan mimpi? Jadi ia benar-benar akan menjadi seorang ayah?

Ia tak tinggal diam, mematikan putung rokok di tangannya ia bangkit dan berjalan menyusul Ino ke kamar mandi, dapat ia temukan gadis itu berjongkok di toilet duduknya, hah~ ia benar-benar membenci pemandangan seperti ini! Sungguh.

Dengan lembut ia memijit tengkuk milik pemilik rambut pirang itu dan menyibak helaian rambut yang menghalangi wajah ayu sang putri Yamanaka, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ino tak menjawab, ia masih sibuk dengan 'kegiatannya' saat ini, setelah ia merasa lega ia kemudian tersenyum ceria pada Kakashi, "Aku baik-baik saja." ungkapnya dan berusah berdiri namun tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya limbung dan hampir terjatuh jika saja Kakashi tak sigap untuk menangkapnya, "Kau memang baik-baik saja." Ujar Kakashi dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Ino, membawanya kembali ke tempat tidur.

Dengan hati-hati pria Hatake itu meletakkan tubuh wanitanya di atas tempat tidur kemudian menyelimutinya, "Kau pasti kelelahan dan kurang tidur, itu tidak baik untuk bayi yang sedang kau kandung." Terang Kakashi, "Aku akan keluar sebentar, jika kau menginginkan sesuatu jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku."

"Kakashi-san . . .!" Ino menahan tangan Kakashi ketika ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, "Maafkan aku . . ."

"Tidurlah!" perintah Kakashi dan perlahan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Ino, "Dan jangan berpikiran macam-macam!"

Perlahan punggung pria itu menghilang di balik pintu, menyisakan Ino yang hanya mampu menatap kepergian pria itu dalam diam.

Andai ia mampu menahan diri maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi, bukan? namun siapa yang mampu menolak pesona seorang Hatake Kakashi? Meski ia bukan pria dari kalangan berada tapi Ino yakin benar bahwa ayah dari bayinya itu adalah sosok yang menjadi idola di kampusnya.

Dan Ino terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan apapun saat ini.

 **-B-**

Rasanya baru semalam ia menghabiskan waktu di klub malam bersama dan sekarang pria itu memilih membawa beberapa botol sake ke kantor Jiraya yang notabene adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan percetakan majalah dewasa. Sosok lelaki dewasa itu menyipitkan matanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Maksud Senpai apa? Aku baik-baik saja!" sergah Kakashi, tak mempedulikan tatapan curiga dari Jiraya, ia hanya berlalu dan duduk di sofa ruang kerja kekasih Tsunade-senpai itu.

Ia menuang sake ke dalam gelasnya kemudian segera menenggaknya, "Ya Tuhan . . . Kakashi! Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirimu?"

"Seorang gadis datang padaku dan mengaku kini tengah mengandung bayiku." Ujar Kakashi tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya melainkan terus menenggak sake dari dalam botol tanpa memakai gelas lagi, setertekan inikah seorang Hatake Kakashi saat ini?

"Apa?" Jiraya membulatkan matanya tak percaya, buru-buru ia mendekatkan dirinya dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kakashi, "Kau yakin itu adalah anakmu? Ku pikir kau cukup pandai untuk memakai alat pelindung saat melakukannya. Sudah berapa gadis yang kau tiduri dan kau tidak pernah 'gagal'?!" ujar Jiaraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Kakashi.

"Aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah membohongiku, lagipula aku yang merenggut kegadisannya sampai tadi pagi aku melihatnya memuntahkan semua makanannya kembali dan membuatku yakin bahwa saat ini ia tengah mengandung bayiku, _Senpai_!"

Kakashi menyalakan api untuk menghisap rokoknya, asap mengepul dari benda itu, nampaknya ia benar-benar dalam kondisi tertekan. Jiraya yang melihat keadaan Kakashi-pun menjadi iba, ia tahu benar bahwa junior-nya ini belum ingin terikat, ia masih ingin bebas dan menggapai mimpinya meneruskan cita-cita sang ayah.

"Siapa wanita itu?"

"Yamanaka Ino."

". . ."

". . ."

Hahahaha~ Tawa lepas Jiraya menggema di seluruh ruangan, "Leluconmu sangat lucu, Kakashi." Sergahnya dan kembali tertawa terbahak namun terhenti seketika begitu ia menyadari bahwa ekspresi Kakashi tak menunjukkan bahwa ini adalah sebuah bahan candaan, "Kau gila! Bagaimana jika Tsunade dan Asuma mengetahui semua ini?"

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" ujar Kakashi menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, nyatanya ruangan ber-AC nan nyaman di ruangan kerja Jiraya itu tak mampu untuk mendinginkan hati dan otaknya. Ia hanya ingin kembali tidur dan ketika bangun semua ini akan menjadi lebih baik, "Jangan mengangguku, _Senpai_! Aku ingin tidur lagi."

Jiraya tak menyahuti sang Junior melainkan hanya menghela napasnya panjang, memencet beberapa deretan angka pada ponsel pintarnya, ia mengirimkan pesan pada kekasihnya untuk segera datang ke kantornya.

…

Kurenai tersenyum manis manakala Kakashi meringis kesakitan saat ia mengobati luka-luka yang ditimbulkan akibat kemurkaan Asuma pada sahabatnya ini, putra keluarga Sarutobi itu berhasil membuat wajah tampan Kakashi penuh dengan luka lebam dengan luka robek di sudut bibirnya.

"Tahan Kakashi-kun." perintah Kurenai, dengan cekatan wanita berambut hitam panjang itu membersihkan luka-luka kakashi, sementara itu kekasihnya, Asuma memandang sang sahabat tak suka, "Aku tahu kau berengsek, Kakashi! Kau meniduri banyak wanita namun mengapa kau memilih Ino dari sekian banyak gadis itu untuk kau hamili? dia baru 17 tahun."

Tsunade memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing, wanita yang menjadi Dokter pribadi keluarga Yamanaka itu benar-benar dibuat pusing dengan tingkah Junior-nya ini, bagaimanapun ia sudah menyayangi Ino seperti 'putrinya' sendiri, melihatnya bahagia pasti ia juga bahagia namun jika melihat gadis itu sedih dapat ia pastikan siapapun yang membuatnya bersedih akan berurusan dengannya, "Aku tak pernah mengetahui bagaimana kalian bisa melakukan hal seperti ini, aku juga tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kau akan bertindak tak bertanggung jawab. Apa kau pernah mencintainya? Apa kau pernah memikirkannya? Bagaimana mimpi kalian?"

Cihhh! Mimpi?! Kakashi mengelak dari tangan Kurenai yang akan mengobati luka-lukanya, "Apa urusan kalian denganku sudah selesai?"

"Kakashi!" suara Asuma meninggi, dengan sigap ia menahan tubuh Kakashi yang akan meninggalkan tempat duduknya, "Mau kemana kau? Pembicaraan kita belum berakhir."

"Tidak ada lagi yang harus kita bicarakan, Asuma. Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika itu yang kalian inginkan, aku akan buktikan bahwa aku mampu membahagiakannya." Terang Kakashi dingin.

"Bertanggung jawab seperti apa yang kau maksud?" kembali Asuma mencengkeram kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Kakashi, "Apa tindakanmu itu bertanggung jawab? Dia baru 17 tahun, putri dari keluarga terpandang, apa kau ingat darimana kita berasal? Kita mampu seperti ini karena kerja keras kita dan beasiswa yang kita dapat dan kau masih harus mengejar gelarmu untuk mendapatkan kerja, apa kau pikir dengan skandal seperti ini, kau akan mendapatkannya?" terang Asuma pada sang sahabat, perlahan ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah kemeja Kakashi, "Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Kakashi menghela napas panjang, nampak tenang dengan segala hal yang memojokkan dirinya saat ini.

"Ino menghilang, aku pikir dia ada di apartemenmu. Aku akan menuliskan resep vitamin yang harus ia konsumsi selama kehamilannya jika kalian memutuskan untuk mempertahankan bayi kalian." Terang sang dokter pirang itu, "Pergilah Kakashi! Temani dia, dia pasti sangat membutuhkanmu." Kakashi menerima kertas yang diberikan Tsunade padanya.

"Tsunade-senpai!" protes Asuma. Sementara Jiraya menghalangi Asuma yang berusaha menahan Kakashi.

"Biarkan dia pergi. Sudah cukup! Aku tahu kau mengkhawatrikan Ino-chan dan Kakashi tapi.., biarkan Kakashi memutuskan semuanya, aku yakin dia mampu dan cukup dewasa menghadapi masalah seperti ini. Kau percaya padanya, 'kan?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga Yamanaka? Bagaimana dengan ujian kelulusannya? Dia adalah salah satu murid terbaikku, Senpai!"

"Kau bilang Ino salah satu murid terbaikmu, dia pasti cukup pandai untuk memecahkan masalahnya." Tukas Jiraya sembari berharap bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

 **-B-**

Kakashi berjalan gontai menuju apartemen kecilnya, dengan pikiran berkecamuk seperti benang kusut di otaknya. Ia menenteng beberapa makanan dan vitamin yang tadi dituliskan Tsunade untuknya, ia telah memutuskan bahwa ia akan mempertahankan anaknya apapun yang terjadi, janin itu tak bersalah! Dirinya yang bersalah karena kalah dengan napsunya sendiri sehingga membuat gadis yang sejatinya ia anggap adik sendiri itu menjadi seperti ini. Ia telah menghancurkan hidup Ino, ia sadar apa yang akan terjadi jika keluarga Yamanaka mengetahui ini semua, Ino pasti akan di usir dari rumah dan dia sendiri dengan skandal seperti ini pasti sulit untuknya memiliki pekerjaan mapan untuk menghidupi keluarga kecilnya bersama Ino.

Tanpa terasa ia kini sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya, sekali lagi ia mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kembali.

"Ino . . ." panggilnya pada sosok cantik itu, ia menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencari keberadaan gadis kecilnya.

Matanya terbelalak kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa Ino kini tengah tertidur pulas dengan memakai T-shirt miliknya yang nampak kebesaran saat dipakai oleh putri bunga itu, ia tertelungkup di meja dengan berbagai makanan yang errr, . . . mungkin ia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk memasak karena Kakashi tahu betul bagaimana kehidupan sebagai nona besar sepertinya itu.

Kakashi mengamati wajah rupawan Ino, setiap jengkal wajahnya terpahat sempurna, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipis kemerahan miliknya dan jemari lembutnya, Jemari?! Di saat itulah Kakashi menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Ino, pada jari-jemarinya melekat plester yang membungkus luka-luka kecilnya, "Ino!" panggil Kakashi lirih hingga akhirnya putri dari mendiang Yamanaka Inoichi itu perlahan membuka matanya, "Kakashi-san . . ." sahutnya dengan menguap kemudian tersenyum ceria, "Kau sudah pulang? Aku menunggumu untuk makan malam. Uhm . . ." sepasang bola mata indah milik Ino mencari keberadaan jam dinding dan mendapati jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Aku kira kau tidak akan pulang dan memilih untuk melarikan diri. Oh?! Kau kenapa?" Mata Ino membulat seketika begitu menyadari keadaan Kakashi yang seperti ini, kedua tanganya membelai lembut wajah dengan garis rahang tegas itu, "Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Kau bilang kau menungguku untuk makan malam? Ayo kita makan!" ajak Kakashi, melepaskan tangan Ino pada wajahnya, ia kemudian duduk dan mencicipi masakan Ino. Ino masih terpaku pada tempatnya duduk, Deidara? Asuma-sensei atau siapa yang melakukan semua itu padanya?

"Ino!"

Ino segera tersadar dari lamunannya begitu suara berat Kakashi memanggil namanya, "Bukankah aku pernah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak menyakiti dirimu sendiri?"

"A . . . apa?"

"Itu berlaku juga untuk jemarimu, jika mempunyai anakku itu akan menyakitimu maka lebih baik kita lupakan ini semua, gugurkan anak itu dan bersikaplah bahwa kita tidak pernah kenal, tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara kita. Aku yang bersalah karena melakukan hal itu padamu, memanfaatkan dirimu yang tengah mabuk sekaligus sedih karena ditinggal ayahmu. Kau tidak mungkin hidup seperti ini karena kau lahir di keluarga berada." Kakashi memakan masakan yang dibuatkan Ino dengan lahap berusaha tak peduli dengan perasaan dan ekspresi Ino saat ini.

Tanpa ia sadari Ino tersenyum lembut, "Tapi sayang sekali aku ingin hidup seperti ini bersama Kakashi-san."

"Ino?!"

"Jika aku tidak mampu, maka ajari aku! Tapi jangan menyuruhku untuk meninggalkanmu dan menggugurkan anak ini!" pandangan putri bunga itu beralih pada perutnya yang masih terlihat datar dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Apa kau siap untuk hidup susah bersamaku? Setelah kita memutuskan bersama, tidak akan ada lagi penyesalan dan kau siap dengan apapun kehidupan yang kau jalani nanti?"

Ino mengangguk mengerti, "Selama Kakashi-san bersamaku, aku tahu semua akan baik-baik saja."

Rasanya tidak berlebihan jika Ino menaruh harapan besar pada sosok Kakashi, mereka bilang bahwa pria ini berengsek karena mengencani banyak wanita dan tak jarang meniduri wanita-wanita itu, namun entah mengapa ketika ia bersama pria ini ia merasa sangat nyaman dan terlindungi setelah kepergian ayahnya, Inoichi.

Di tengah keterpurukannya itu, datanglah sosok Kakashi yang menguatkannya, memberikannya semangat meskipun dengan caranya yang berbeda hingga keduanya terbuai dalam 'kenikmatan' itu, meski tak ada perasaan apapun diantara keduanya, ia tahu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Dengan skandal seperti ini maka aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan mapan. Tapi jika kau memutuskan untuk bersamaku maka aku pastikan aku mampu membahagiakanmu." Terang Kakashi.

Ino menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum kecut, "Maafkan aku telah menghancurkan semuanya." Kakashi menghentikan acara makannya, meletakkan sumpit yang ia pakai dan memandang Ino, "Kita akan bahagia." Ungkap Kakashi dan mengacak rambut Ino gemas membuat gadis yang telah bertransformasi menjadi wanita itu tersenyum cerah.

"Aku akan berhenti dari sekolah dan berpamitan dengan Kaa-chan. Aku yakin Kaa-chan akan menerima keputusanku namun entahlah dengan Dei-nii." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, lucu, membuat Kakashi terkekeh geli melihatnya, "Dan aku telah mengambil semua tabunganku untuk keperluan kita dan juga bayi ini." Ino buru-buru melambaikan tangannya, "Bukan maksudku untuk…"

Kata-kata Ino terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja Kakashi menariknya ke dalam pelukan pria berambut keperakan itu, "Jangan menyusahkan ibu dan kakakmu lagi. Kau dan anak kita adalah tanggung jawabku sekarang, cukup atau tidak cukup kita harus bisa hidup dengan hasil itu!" dalam pelukan Kakashi Ino hanya mampu terdiam, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kakashi ia menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Ia harus dewasa! Ia harus berkorban, jika Kakashi saja mendadak bisa seperti ini lalu mengapa ia tidak bisa?

Ya! Dia pasti bisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Banyak fiksi yang belum dikelarin, malah nambah fiksi lain lagi xD. Yang ini dilanjut nanti kalau banyak yang suka LOL.

Hidup Crack~! XD

 **ENJOY ^^**


End file.
